


Confidence

by futurefishy



Series: Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Yuuri Week 2019, Chubby Yuuri Week 2019 Day 1, Fluff, M/M, Self Confidence, mention of past body image issues, this is silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:57:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurefishy/pseuds/futurefishy
Summary: Viktor catches Yuuri looking at himself in the mirror, but not for the reason he fears.





	Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't writen a fic in so long sorry this is so disjointed.

It's not often that Viktor woke up to find Yuuri already awake. Viktor was the early riser of the two, on a normal day, but he'd had one too many glasses of wine the night before. He mustn't have slept in too late though, because Yuuri was still in the bedroom, undressed. Viktor was about to murmur a “good morning”, before he noticed that Yuuri was stood in front of the full-length mirror, prodding himself.

It was one of Viktor's biggest regrets that he'd made comments about Yuuri's body when he first arrived in Hasetsu. He'd intended to motivate Yuuri to get back into competitive form, thinking Yuuri had been slacking in his training, but he'd been needlessly cruel about it – and perhaps bitter that Yuuri seemed to be pretending the banquet never happened. He'd apologised profusely, after the fact, but the damage had been done. Those comments were another knock to Yuuri's confidence when he was already unsure of himself, and Viktor wondered if he could ever truly convince Yuuri that he hadn't meant what he said.

Viktor was still watching, waiting for the best moment to intervene, when Yuuri shifted and oh... maybe Yuuri hadn't been scrutinising himself after all...

Yuuri did not dislike his figure. Or most of the time he didn't. Of course there were days when his thoughts were critical, nagging at the back of his mind, but those days were few and far between. He'd worked hard to get to this point, after years of hating any glimpse of his own reflection. Loosing weight before every competitive season was still something that bothered him, it seemed contrary to the confidence he'd built, but he'd always done it despite knowing he could perform perfectly well with the extra weight. Not _extra_, he reminded himself, just more.

Yuuri did not dislike his figure. He liked it. He looked _good_ like this, he observed, shifting his weight from one hip to the other. He twisted his body and craned his neck to see himself from behind. He looked _damn_ good like this. Thick with two Cs, one might say. He made himself laugh. Yuuri tried out every model pose he could think of, from innocent to raunchy, and just when he was wondering how long Viktor was going to sleep in for, he heard something. He whipped his head round to see his fiancé very much awake, smiling at him from where he lounged on the bed.

Viktor had just wolf-whistled at him.

And as confident as Yuuri was, being caught checking himself out in front of the bedroom mirror turned him scarlet.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/futurefishy/) and [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) if you like (feel free to chat with me about whatever). If you want to see my art, I have a seperate [art Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/futurefishydraws/) and [art tumblr](http://futurefishydraws.tumblr.com/).


End file.
